Problem: $f(t) = 7t$ $g(x) = 2x^{2}+6x-2+f(x)$ $ f(g(-1)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-1) = 2(-1)^{2}+(6)(-1)-2+f(-1)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-1)$ $f(-1) = (7)(-1)$ $f(-1) = -7$ That means $g(-1) = 2(-1)^{2}+(6)(-1)-2-7$ $g(-1) = -13$ Now we know that $g(-1) = -13$ . Let's solve for $f(g(-1))$ , which is $f(-13)$ $f(-13) = (7)(-13)$ $f(-13) = -91$